Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for conducting transactions at a point of sale.
Background of the Invention
Many products have legal restrictions on their purchase. For example, products such as alcohol and cigarettes may only be sold to customers over a certain age. In some jurisdictions, a cashier selling such items must also be over the age limit. The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for performing permissible transactions for restricted items.